The field of art to which this invention pertains is fluid catalyst regeneration. It relates to the rejuvenation of particulated solid, fluidizable catalyst which has been contaminated by the deposition thereupon of coke. The present invention will be most useful in a process for regenerating coke-contaminated fluid cracking catalyst, but it should find use in any process in which coke is burned from a solid, particulated, fluidizable catalyst.